


Claim

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Beelzebub has claimed an archangel.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540126
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Claim

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober day five: “I might just kiss you.” Also for the prompt: "I can’t lose you now."

“Do you think they know?”

“Hmm?” Beelzebub blinked wearily at the archangel. Ze’d been having a rather pleasant nap, curled up against Gabriel’s leg while he sat at his desk, and ze wasn’t entirely pleased to be woken.

“About us,” Gabriel clarified. His fingers were carding absently through Beelzebub’s hair; around his wrist, flies buzzed contentedly.

Beelzebub squinted at him, glanced around the office, and raised unimpressed eyebrows. “I’m here, aren’t I? It izzn’t like I’m hiding.”

“Not that,” Gabriel said. “Not that you’re here.” He sighed, scanning the floor beyond the glass walls of his office. A few angels skimmed by on hoverboards, but no one paid Gabriel’s office much mind, much less the demon occupying a few square feet of floorspace. “I know they know we’re…collaborating. But do you think they know about _us_?”

Oh. Beelzebub rolled zir eyes. “And what if they do? What are they going to do about it?”

“I don’t know. All I know is, I can’t lose you now.”

“Aw,” Beelzebub teased. “Szzweet angel.” Ze patted his thigh. “Keep szzaying such nice thingzzz, and I might have to do szzomething about it.”

“Oh?” Gabriel, mighty Archangel and servant of Heaven, turned a shade of scarlet that clashed horribly with his violet eyes. Beelzebub loved making him do that. “Like what?” he ventured, not looking at zir, his voice equally tinted with embarrassment and eagerness.

“I might juszzt kiszz you,” Beelzebub grinned. Ze slid gracefully to zir feet, slinging a leg over Gabriel’s lap and getting comfortable there, wrapping zir arms around the archangel’s neck. Gabriel’s coloring had passed tomato and was moving swiftly into beet territory.

“Here? Where anyone could see?”

Beelzebub’s smile showed every one of zir teeth. Ze nipped at Gabriel’s nose, then his earlobe, and whispered, “It’szz Heaven, angel. Szzomeone iszz alwayszz watching.” And with a sly glance upward, nose crinkled in triumph, Beelzebub laid claim to Gabriel’s lips. It didn’t matter to zir who was watching. The other angels certainly weren’t. And if She was, and She had a problem with it, then She could take it up with Beelzebub herself. Because, being a demon, there weren’t a lot of nice things in life. Gabriel, Beelzebub had discovered, was one of them, and ze’d be damned before ze gave him up.

In fact, ze already had.


End file.
